In recent years, there have been widely prevalent touch panels (also called touch screens) with touch sensors disposed for detecting operation inputs on display elements such as liquid crystal display elements or the like included in mobile terminals, cellular phones, car navigation systems, and others. In addition, there have also been proposed curved touch panels with curved input areas called 2.5D, 3D, or the like. For example, WO No. 2014/045562 describes a touch panel with a curved touch sensor that detects an input position based on changes in the capacitance of an electrode.